emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1967 (25th April 1995)
Plot Robert is sad as he stares out of the farmhouse window. He is worrying about Derek. Sarah promises that she will speak to Jack about the situation. She asks Robert for a cuddle. Tina and Jessica clash again. Jessica is fed up with Tina treating her home like a hotel. She tells her that the house resembles a pigsty. Britt and Terry are still arguing. Betty tries to find out what the problem is, but Britt is careful what she tells her. Kathy is still determined to ask for half of Chris's share in the Tate empire as her divorce settlement. She tells Frank that she intends to then sell her shares. He is anxious to stop her, but she warns him that she will see him in court. Dave arrives to help Emma and Zoe move into Smithy Cottage. Vic sees him and asks if he agrees with two women living together. He is then embarrassed when Zoe presumes that he has come to help them move in. Jessica asks Betty to come back and clean at Hawkins Cottage, but she refuses. She tells Jessica that she needs to learn some manners. DI Farrar informs Jack that Derek has been charged with abduction. Jack is sure that he never touched Robert, but this seems to make no difference to the police. Scott asks Viv what a lesbian is. She tells him to ask his father. Frank tells Chris what Kathy wants. DI Farrar continues his interview with Derek. He is very tough in his questioning insisting that Derek is some kind of pervert. DI Farrar tries to scare Derek into confessing that he abducted Robert by telling him what it will be like for him in prison. Kim tells Kathy that she has managed to upset Frank and Chris. They are pleased that it looks like they will both get what they want - Kathy wants revenge and Kim wants the shares. Jack and Sarah worry that Robert might have to give evidence in court. They decide to give him back the para wings. Betty cleans up in her cottage as she tells Seth that Hawkins Cottage is full of sex mad hooligans. Suddenly they hear a noise next door. Britt asks Alan if Terry could come back and work behind the bar, but he is against the idea. Betty is trying to peer through the windows of the house next door when Eric opens the door - he is back from his holiday. He is not pleased to hear that Betty and Seth are his new neighbours. Scott and Roy keep an eye on Emma and Zoe's house. Betty tells Alan that Eric is back in Emmerdale. Chris finds Kim and Rachel enjoying a drink together in The Woolpack. Biff is alone as Tina appears in a towel. She makes him feel uncomfortable. They are caught in a compromising position by Jessica. Rachel calls round to Smithy Cottage and tells Zoe all about the trouble between Chris and Kathy. She is about to go and look around the house when Scott and Roy throw a brick through the kitchen window, narrowly missing Rachel. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett *Derek Simpson - Garry Cooper Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes